Haunted Pasts
by eltigre221
Summary: Miko, Jack, and Raf are all changed into transformers, however as they are able to escape from their captors, they come across three strange men, who have certain ties to our favorite Autobots. Yet why is it one of them seems to interested in Optimus Prime? Just who are these men, and what can they do to help end the war? All the kids know are their names: Will, Epps, and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this fic has probably been done about a hundred times over, but what can I say, I want to try it out, it's another side fic I want to work on when I feel inspiration for it, so if you guys like it then enjoy if not oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Change**

* * *

Jack, Miko, and Raff were all at Jack's house for the weekend, since the Autobots were going to be on an extensive scouting trip for a short while, so they all decided to hang out at Jack's place. They were going to have a movie night tonight, and then tomorrow was a mix of games, and homework so that they wouldn't have to do it come Sunday. His mom was working the late shift at the hospital, so they'd have the house to themselves for the night.

They started with watching an action movie, before switching over to horror. They had to end the horror flick early, because Raff was getting scared, and also because they heard a noise from outside. Turning off the TV, and keeping the lights off, Jack, Miko, and Raff all made their way down to the basement to keep away from whoever, or whatever was outside.

Normally Miko would go towards the noise to see what it is; however, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach she wasn't going to like whatever was outside. Once they were down in the basement, Jack grabbed a metal bat, while he huddled the other two into one of the darkest corners in the basement.

Jack stood defensively in front of the stairs, and slowly made his way up the cement steps. Jack was silent as a mouse, and he made his breathing almost nonexistent once he reached the door. The basement door was located next to the kitchen; however you wouldn't be able to see it, unless you were looking for it.

Jack was at the door, and opened it just a crack, to see what was going on outside, and what he saw, he did not like one bit. It wasn't MECH, thankfully, it was worse though. Jack saw the forms of Knockout, Breakdown, and Arachnid outside his home, well he saw Breakdown, but only the shadows of the other two. He stayed still, hoping that the three Decepticons would leave, however that hope was short lived when Breakdown noticed Jack, and soon enough destroyed the wall of the house he was in front of.

He wasn't able to back away in time, as Knock Out's servo reached in, and grabbed Jack. Who grunted in surprise, and quickly looked down at Miko and Raff, silently telling them not to move, to stay hidden and safe. Sadly though, even as Raff and Miko stayed in the corner silently, Arachnid's arm came in through the ceiling of the basement, and grabbed both Raff and Miko in her servo.

Jack snarled under his breath at the Cons, but other than that he kept quiet, waiting and hoping someone might come to their rescue. However, the hope was short lived, as a ground bridge opened up, and all three Decepticons went in, sealing the fate of the three they held in their servos.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Jack, Miko, and Raff were all inside the _Nemesis_, chained to the ceiling, Jack was in the middle, Miko was to his left and Raff to his right. They didn't know what the Cons wanted them for, but whatever it was, they'd fight against it with everything they had. Jack was about to say something to Miko and Raff, when Soundwave walked in, and grabbed Miko. He didn't say anything, as usual, but none of the kids said anything, both fearing for Miko's safety, and praying that they'd all make it out of this alive.

There was silence for at least three hours, before Soundwave came back with a tall femme; she was about the same height as Arcee, her armor was a mix of three colors, purple, black, and pink. There were also pink and black wires on her head, it was probably hair. Jack had a bad feeling that this was Miko.

However, before he could ask the femme next to him, she onlined her caramel optics and looked Jack in the eyes, and no words needed to be said to the two friends. This was Miko. They had transformed her into a Cybertronian femme. As they would for the rest of them, Jack just hoped Rafael would be alright.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

After another three hours, Soundwave returned, with a very short mech, if the small mech stood up tall, he'd come up to about Bumblebee's chest plates. His armor colors were brown, white and black. His chest armor was all a shade of dark brown, his legs and arms were white, with two black stripes. While the servos and feet, were black. On the head, was what looked like a combination of hair and a helmet, Jack wasn't sure, but he knew that the face was Rafael's.

Jack glared at Soundwave, as the silent mech strapped Raff to the ceiling like he did with Miko, and took Jack somewhere in the _Nemesis_ to be changed just like the others. Jack didn't bother looking around to see where he was being taken. However, he did notice that Megatron was surprisingly absent from the ship for some reason or other.

It was strange, since the Deceptacon warlord, usually enjoyed tormenting others, well from what he's gathered from the Autobots that is. Although Jack didn't have enough time to think this through, since he was soon in the medical ward for the Decepticons, and what was in there scared Jack. For in the medical ward, there was Knock Out, Breakdown, Arachnid, and now Soundwave, and him.

All three Cons, minus Soundwave, smirked down at the 16 year old human male. Soundwave handed him over to Knock Out, who threw Jack into a large machine. It was big enough to hold Optimus standing strait up inside it. Jack bit back a groan, not wanting to give the 'Cons the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain.

However, sadly enough, Jack was in immense pain as the machine whirled to life, he resisted for as long as he could, but soon enough his screams were echoing throughout the room he was in, as his body was slowly being forced to transform from his human biological makeup to that of a Cybertronian.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Hours later, after Jack was changed into a Cybertronian, he was sent back to the same cell as Miko and Raff. He had feigned sleep during the rest of the process. Yet once he was back in the cell, he awoke, and looked down at his new body. Jack has black, blue, and white armor, his arms are white and blue, while his legs are black and blue, his torso is blue with black and white lines, and his helm is black, while his face is blue, and his optics are a lovely shade of blue-green. He tugged gently on the binds that held him up, and not to his surprise, they didn't even budge.

'_How are we going to get out of here, and what do the 'Cons have planned for us?'_ Jack thought, as he and the others struggled gently against their binds. As they continued for a good five minutes, all of a sudden, the door to the cell opened, and entered in Megatron himself, and he did not look happy.

* * *

**Well left off with a small cliffhanger, if you want to call it that. Either way, hope this is good, and if you guys like it, then okay, if not, oh well, later till next time I upload, bye. :) oh and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the long awaited second chapter, and I will be updating when I feel like it, especially with college going on, and life, so that's my answer for anyone who asks for updates, I hate them, and as for the cars, just look them up ok.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Three Sparks, Three Brothers**

* * *

It's been nearly three months since Miko, Jack, and Rafael were all transformed into Cybertronians. After they were off the Nemesis, and in the mountains of Spain, it was very lovely there, and it was there in those mountains, did the three humans turned Cybertronians learn to control their new abilities. They found vehicular forms first; Miko became a 2012 black, pink, and light orange Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, Raff chose a 2010 black, white and slightly orange Jeep, while Jack chose a white, dark blue, and black 2011 Ford Fusion.

The kids had accidentally found an Energon vein in the mountains, so it was easy enough to find their new sustenance but it was a little hard to brew it at first. Then they were able to get the hang of it, and were able to make their own Energon soon enough. Today though, Miko, Jack, and Raff were all about to meet three men who would not only help them, but the kids would help these men as well.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted to his two friends. Miko was brewing Energon, and Raff was busy tinkering with some construction equipment they found a few miles outside the cave that were no longer in use.

Miko looked up from her brewing and smiled, "Hey Jack how was the mining for the Energon?"

Jack just chuckled and put on the ground five big clusters of Energon crystals. "It was good, but I'm worried the mine will run dry sooner rather than later."

Raff frowned at that, as did Miko, but they nodded. "Maybe after we finish off the Energon here, then we can try to move onto another mine." Raff suggested.

Jack just shook his head, "It won't last us forever Raff, sooner or later the Cons will find us, and I just hope we can find the Bots before then."

All three sighed, upset about their predicament, but knew nothing could change it anytime soon. When Miko got an idea, "Hey, what if after I'm done brewing, I could head out for a while, and see if I can find Wheeljack, who knows he might be in Spain."

Jack smiled at Miko's optimism, "Alright Miko, you can go, I don't think he's in Spain, but it's a good idea all the same."

She smiled and nodded, before finishing up the brewing, went to the mouth of the cave, transformed and went into the nearest town just for a good drive around, before she'd go looking for Wheeljack. Once Miko was in the small town, she went slow, meaning she kept to the legal speed limit, to keep people from looking at her strangely. Then again just about everyone in the small town got used to seeing her now and then, since she was a Bugatti Veyron.

Humming mentally her favorite Slash Monkey song, Miko drove around town for a bit, before taking a stop at an abandoned lot near the town outskirts. _'Now if I was Wheeljack, where would I go on my tour of Earth?'_

As Miko thought of the placed Wheeljack might be in, three men came up to her, all wearing dark green camouflage pants, and one of three different colored hoodies, black, dark grey, and grey. All three men were brothers, and they needed this Cybertronian to help them. The youngest one wore the black hoodie, the middle brother wore the grey hoodie, and the eldest wore the dark grey hoodie.

"This is the one we need to ride in." The youngest brother said.

"Are you sure," asked the eldest.

"Yes, I'm sure, they're the ones we need to help, and will help us end this fighting once and for all."

The other two nodded, understanding what their brother was telling them. All three walked up to the beautiful car, and the youngest brother, went right up to the driver side window, and tapped lightly on the glass. The sudden noise, shocked Miko into driving forward a few inches, but the three men did not back away from her, even after seeing the slight movement.

"It is alright, we know about your kind, and we know that you need help." The youngest brother told the femme.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Replied Miko, after she thought over the man's words for a good five minutes, she had to be careful in case they were with MECH.

"You don't but we can help you," The middle brother told the Bugatti Veyron.

Miko thought long and hard for a good fifteen minutes, before sighing and opening her doors to these strange men, "Alright, I don't trust you fully, but enough to know that you won't harm me or my friends."

Miko opened her doors, and allowed the three men inside, but not in the driver's seat, that was her position. Activating her holoform, she and the three men made their way towards the cave, where Miko's new home was.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Once Miko and the men arrived at the cave's entrance, Miko left the brothers outside while she went inside to tell her friends about who found her. "Jack, Raff, I need to tell you something."

The other two former humans looked up at their once Japanese friend. She looked nervous for some reason or other. "What's wrong Miko; did you run into a Decepticon?" Rafael asked nervously.

"No, I didn't I ran into something else, that you really need to know about." She told them, a sad look in her eyes. "Its humans, three of them, and they already knew about us before we became what we are, and for some reason why, I can trust them."

This startled both boys, and they were going to demand some answers from Miko, when the three men from before all walked into the cave. The youngest was in front and his two elder brothers were to the left and right of him.

"Hello Jackson Darby, Rafael Esquivel, and Miko Nadaki, we are the All Spark Brothers." The youngest told them. All of the three young Cybertronians gave the humans skeptical looks, but nodded either way. "My brothers and I have been searching for a long time; we've been looking for three Cybertronians to help us end this war once and for all." The youngest continued to tell them. "And we believe that you three are the ones to help us end this near eternal conflict."

Jack walked forward; still unsure of these three men, "Well you know who we are, but just who exactly are you, and I don't mean your title, I want to know your names, for each of you."

"I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you the names of my brothers," The youngest told them. "On my left, is William Lennox, and to my right, is Robert Bobby Epps."

Both brothers mentioned pulled their hoods down when they were spoken of. Will is a Caucasian male with short cropped dark brown hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and a hard look that reminded them of Fowler and thought that he was a military man. The other brother Bobby was African in decent, had the same bright blue eyes, the same serious military look that Lennox has, and black hair.

"Why can't we know your name?" Raff asked the youngest brother.

"Now isn't the time to know my name, but you can call me SAW, it's an acronym for my name, and please don't try to guess it." SAW told them, while taking down his own hood, revealing another Caucasian male, only he seemed to be only about twenty one years old, was tan skinned, again the same bright blue eyes, brown hair, however he wasn't military from what the three Cybertronians saw, they see this kid as though he were Optimus.

"Think about helping us, but we need to know soon." SAW told them.

All three nodded and went further into the cave to speak softly, and it was there that they made their decision. "We should help them." Raff said, breaking the ice.

"I agree there's something about then that I just trust." Miko added something inside her feeling right about helping these three men.

"I also think we should help, but I'm a bit suspicious of SAW, he's so much like Optimus it's scary, but I think we can trust them." Jack finished up, and they all knew what to do. Walking back over to SAW and his brothers, "We've made our decision; we'll help you end the war."

SAW smiled, and was about to say something when there was a gasp coming from behind him, everyone turned to face the person at the mouth of the cave, and who they saw was….

* * *

**Well that's it, and left at a small cliffie, well can't wait for more, and yes I'm including these three, in my fic, they're important and to those that don't know them, that's just sad. Well till a new chapter, later and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beloved readers, here's a new chapter for all of you, also as a brief disclaimer I don't own transformers, and hope you all like the chapter! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sparkmates and Newsparks**

* * *

Who they saw at the mouth of the cave was the last thing any of the three brothers thought it would be. There was a Cybertronian at the entrance of the cave, but this wasn't an ordinary one, this certain mech, died years ago, during the battle of Chicago. He was massive and very bulky, his optics were a cold blue, his armor was black as midnight, and this mech was the bondmate of SAW's brother William.

"Ironhide…" Will whispers in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe that this mech was standing before him.

"What is going on here?" Ironhide asked again, only this time it was less provocative.

"Hello Ironhide, what're you doing here?" SAW asked the large black 2006 GMC Top Kick (?).

"Sam, is that you? All I remember was Sentinel shooting me with that blasted Cosmic Rust gun of his, then nothing." Ironhide told SAW.

SAW was silent, but Will however wasn't; he ran right up to Ironhide and hugged the massive Autobot's leg, and began sobbing as he clutched to the massive leg. Miko, Jack, and Raff were all just staring at the four in front of them; they didn't understand what they were talking about. However from what they could see, this 'Ironhide' must've been Will's mate at one point in time.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude here, but well, is this guy trustworthy?" Miko asked, for once not excited about meeting a new bot, which concerned Jack and Raff greatly.

Epps looked back at the kids turned Cybertronians and smiled. "You don't need to worry about a thing, Ironhide's the most loyal Autobot in the universe, and besides he's also Will's mate."

The kids were still a little unsure, but decided it would be best to trust Epps' judgment on this, especially since they had agreed to trust these men, and hopefully this would end well.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Sometime later, after Ironhide had been told what had happened after Sentinel had shot him, privately since Jack, Miko and Raff weren't ready to know about the Autobot's history on Earth just yet, and then the kids were introduced to the former weapons specialist. Things calmed down, for about fifteen seconds, until Ironhide spoke again, after having a cube of Energon, given to him by Raff.

"Sam, what happened after the battle in Chicago?" Ironhide asked. The kids had been curious too, however chose not to ask about this Chicago battle, and instead chose to remain silent.

SAW was silent as well, but soon enough he sighed, "I can't tell you everything yet Ironhide, but what I can tell you isn't good. After the battle of Chicago, everything went downhill for the Autobots and any Cybertronians on the planet, even human supporters faced grief." SAW didn't say who, but from the look upon his face it wasn't good. Heaving a sigh, the pale human male continued. "The grief went on for years, and if it wasn't for some of the NEST soldiers, then the Autobots might have gotten kicked off the planet for real." Taking another breath, SAW almost looked to be in pain for what he was about to say next, but he continued on still. "The NEST team and several higher ups who trusted the Autobots helped them found a base within the American desert; however, after several years, NEST was disbanded, but not before Optimus and a group of three Autobots of his choosing stayed with him on planet. The others went back into space, but most stayed close by while others traveled deeper into space to find other Autobots and bring them back to Earth when the time was right."

SAW stopped talking and his brother Robert took over, "We've only gotten this information recently, and it wasn't until just over a year ago that we've awoken. However we've been able to dig deep enough to know what's happen while we were asleep."

As he stopped the last brother and Ironhide's sparkmate Will finished their story. "Now that we're awake, it's time that the war ends, and it will, but for now we need help, and that help is you three." Will pointed his finger at Jack, Miko, and Raff, all three looking shocked, and Will not batting an eye at this, continued, "After we tell you of the battles before Optimus' change, we'll have to leave and head towards the mountains of Nepal, and then the New Mexico desert."

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

After the kids were told of the battles, and after they visited the mountains of Nepal and the New Mexico desert. Everyone was inside a government base, but this one was old, and erased from any military database in the world, it is the Diego Garcia Naval Base. The first base the Autobots used when they first arrived over thirty years ago to the day; to SAW, Will, Epps, and Ironhide this was both a happy and sad place. Happy, because of all the fun memories they've had here in the old run down base and sad because it reminds them of the allies they've lost because of the war.

"So this is where the Autobots stayed when they first arrived, I bet Ratchet liked it here." Miko commented while walking around the massive and spacious base.

Ironhide chuckled, "Heh, yeah the ol' Hatchet did enjoy the base, he even enjoyed treating the soldiers, well after the first dozen or so times they endured his prodding."

"Prodding?" Raff asked, not sure if he liked the sound of that, and it did sound strange, Ratchet could barely stand them in the base, and he only tolerated Raff because he was tech savvy, unlike Jack and Miko.

"Heh yeah, and it should actually be called the mandatory and painful checkups he gave everyone, human and Cybertronian alike." Epps told the kids, a laugh in his voice.

"That doesn't sound like the Ratchet we know, he can barely stand humans, and he only tolerates us because of Optimus' orders." Jack commented, while trying to clean up some of the mess that was in the entrance of the base.

"Not surprising, ol' Hatchet grew attached to Sam and the other humans just like Optimus and I did. We've lost friends and allies in combat during battles with the Decepticons, and most likely after what happened in Chicago, it'd make sense he'd want to distance himself more from humans to not feel the pain of losing any other comrades." Ironhide explained an almost nostalgic tone in his voice.

The kids understood a little bit because of the explanation of what happened years ago, however they still had questions about what sparkmates were. They'd ask once they were all done cleaning up and setting up the base.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

It took everyone two days to completely clean the base and make it hospitable, and in that amount of time, SAW, Will and Epps gathered enough Energon to feed everyone on base for five months. SAW can transwarp all around the planet so it made it easier to travel but dangerous, because there was a very likely chance that they'd be spotted by the Decepticons or Autobots. So it was easier for the brothers to get around than talking four Cybertronians with them. In fact the three just got back from another mine in Russia, and with them was more than enough Energon to keep them going.

"Hey SAW, how'd the mine for Energon go?" Miko asked seeing them come into the base.

"It went well Miko; however there is something else on your mind isn't there newspark." SAW told her, a small smile on his face.

"Yes actually, we were wonder what a sparkmate is, and well what newspark means." Raff told the brothers, a bit of a nervous look on his faceplates.

SAW just chuckled and took a seat on a nearby crate, as did the others. Ironhide was practicing on the shooting range, and the guests they managed to pick up were with him practicing their aim. "Well Miko in simple terms, a newspark is basically when a human becomes a Cybertronian they now have a spark when they didn't before, thus the term newspark."

He explained and then continued with another brief description about sparkmates, and it wasn't pleasant, considering he went into great detail on just how two bots become sparkmates, and then h went into more details on interfacing and the differences between mechs and femmes. To say 'TMI' would be a massive understatement, Miko's faceplates looked to be stuck in a shocked position, Raff looked as if he was about to throw up, and Jack, well the best work would have to be shell shocked. SAW was laughed insanely in his head, as were his brothers from seeing the looks on the three younglings' faces.

"So anyone was a cube of Energon?" Saw said getting up.

* * *

**Hehe, well here's the chapter, and until more, later everyone, have fun writing and to everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR! I even have a new years resolution to write more often, hehe well here's hoping I keep it, until more chapters, later everyone :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is for StarGazingAtMidnight, and another chapter for Adventure of a Lifetime as well :D hope everyone likes this, ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Old Friends Return and New Enemies Arrive**

* * *

It's been two months since SAW, Will, and Epps found the kids in the mountains of Spain, along with Ironhide. Two months since the visit to the mountains of Nepal and the New Mexico desert, and two months since the return of two very interesting mechs. One the kids knew, and one they haven't met before. However both were willing to help, if only because of SAW and his brothers. The kids didn't understand why all the current Cybertronians staying with them simply obeyed SAW, Will, and Epps, (Ironhide doesn't count because he's Will's bondmate) but they think it has something to do with what they told them when they first met each other.

Before more pondering could be done with the three humans turned Cybertronians, seated in the rec-room, drinking Energon, an alarm went off in the main hanger. Getting up and all three nearly sprinting to the main hanger, basically it's the room everyone walks into when arriving. Once there, everyone, bot, and semi-human, were in the room, Ironhide was on monitor duty, and from the look on his faceplates something bad was happening somewhere in the world, and from the looks of it, somewhere in the Canadian wilderness.

"What is it 'Hide?" Will ask his sparkmate, who was staring at the screen before him with a grim expression on his face.

"We've got trouble, look like there's an incoming ship, and can't tell whether it's Autobot or Decepticon. But that's not the big worry; it won't be coming on planet for another six months." Ironhide reported, still looking grim as he stared at the screen before him.

"Then what's the bad news?" Miko asked while twisting some of her wire hair in her servo. A nervous habit she had as a human, which transferred over with her when she was changed.

"There's some kind of Energon I can't identify showing up somewhere in Appalachian Mountains."

"Oh no, Ratchet you glitch!" Miko nearly shouted, gaining the attention of the others in the room. Noticing the looks, Miko sighed and continued, "A few months ago, the Autobots gained an almost complete formula of Synthetic Energon, however before it could be completed; I was able to get it out of Bulkhead's processor. The formula had been transferred into his mind, by accident, and we'd nearly lost him because of the formula." Miko had to stop for a minute, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I almost lost him because of that Primus dammed formula, I'm just glad I got him back."

SAW looked to be in deep thought, and then Will commented. "Wait, Miko, you said Synthetic Energon, you don't think Ratchet was foolish enough to use an uncompleted formula on himself do you?"

"With stress high by now, then he might, but I just don't know, I don't know Ratchet that much." Miko told them, a sad look on her face.

Ironhide, Will, Epps, and some of the others looked nervous, and didn't know if it was best to go and help the Autobots, or to remain where they are currently. It was only then did SAW speak up, "We'll head over to the mine they're at, and see if we're needed, however something doesn't seem right about this." Everyone else nodded, getting ready to go with the brothers; however Ironhide seemed a bit pensive for some reason or other.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Using the ground bridge they arrived in the Appalachian Mountains, where the Decepticons were mining the Energon; however that wasn't the weird thing they saw upon entering. The two newest mechs stayed back at base to be safe, while they went to see and what was going on in the Energon mine. Sadly what they saw upon arriving was something that was wrong on many levels and basically defied all laws of Ratchet.

Ratchet was fighting Breakdown, and kicking his aft, on his own mind you, that in and of itself was something that was not common to see from the old Medic.

"For the love of Primus, what the slag happened to the HATCHET?" Ironhide exclaimed.

Sadly though at the shout of his exclamation, Ironhide got the attention of not only Ratchet, but Megatron as well; both mechs, who happened to be in the same tunnel turned to face the voice of the one who shouted and where shocked to say the least.

Standing before them, both were on either side of the cave hallway, was none other than a mech who died over 30 years ago.

"Impossible," both mechs breathed, not even believing for an instant what was standing before them; sadly though soon enough the rest of the Autobots arrived and the kids needed to distract them from heading towards the tunnel that they were currently in.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Miko ran passed Breakdown and Ratchet going to intercept the first team of Autobots that were headed their way. Unfortunately for her, the two Autobots in question happened to be Bulkhead and Optimus. Shaking her head from seeing her old guardian again, and the memories they brought up she ran at the two, only able to keep Bulkhead from going farther down the tunnel, by tackling the large green wrecker to the ground. Placing her hands on his chest plates, Miko pushed herself up enough to look Bulkhead in the optics, and he to her.

Bulkhead's bright blue optics widened at seeing the femme atop him. She has long lovely black and pink wire braids, with some tuffs on the side of her helm, her face looked just like Miko's only much more stunning. It was beautiful like polished silver, lovely defined cheek bones and chin, but the best part were her optics, beautiful just like Miko's and even the same shade as them as well, a beautiful caramel brown color. Unable to help himself, the large green wrecker said, "Miko?"

The femme atop him was frightened for a moment, before jumping off him, Bulkhead was able to get back up and see her completely. Her servos and arms were all black, while her peds and legs were black as well but with orange highlights, and lastly her chest plates were mostly pink with black highlights. She was staring at him, and he to her, Bulkhead was about to talk to her, when she turned and ran down the tunnel he just came from. Not wanting to lose sight of her, he followed her, and completely forgetting about Optimus, Ratchet and their mission.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Arcee was coming up on the south entrance to where Ratchet was, when she was tackled down by some large mech. Grunting, and then snarling Arcee took out one of her blasters and was about to nail this guy in his abdominal plating when she saw his faceplates. She gasped, his face was cool silver, a strong chin and jaw line, beautiful dark blue optics, black helm, he looked just like her last partner, he looked like, "Jack?"

He jumped over her body, and she got up as well. Taking a good look at his body, peds and servos both white, black and blue arms and legs, and a black and blue chest; he looked just like Jack, Arcee couldn't help but think that he could possibly be her old partner. She was going to say something when he turned and ran from her back the way she came. Not wanting to chance that he could be her partner, she followed him; leaving her leader alone, same with Ratchet.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Lastly with Bumblebee he was coming in the North tunnel, he had his blasters at the ready to fire at any Decepticons that were going to come his way. However what did come his way wasn't what he was expecting. A small transformer, most likely a large sparkling or small youngling tackled him to the earth. Bumblebee glared and was about to tell off the smaller transformer, when he got a good look at his face plates.

He has a silver face, similar to many transformers, but he was definitely a small youngling or large sparkling from what Bumblebee could see. There was innocence in the large brown optics, and his helm was equally brown to his optics.

The smaller bot got up and stared at the yellow scout, who soon stood and did the same to the younger one. Bumblebee noticed that the little mech has a dark brown chest, black arms and white servos, however it was reverse with his peds, and the small youngling only came up to Bumblebee's waist, which further supplied his thoughts that the mech before him is a youngling. Although he could be an adult mech, there were few who remained small throughout their life cycles, such as Brawn. Bumblebee was about to saw something, when the youngling was running in the same direction he just came from, not wanting to let the youngling out of his sight, Bumblebee followed without hesitation.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

The same thing was happening to the other two 'Bots who chased Bulkhead and Arcee away from Optimus, they were heading back to where Ratchet, Breakdown, Megatron, Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide all were; and Arcee and Bulkhead were all following again without hesitation. Whatever happened while the other three Autobots were distracted was over, and it was time for the three mystery bots to go. Upon entering the spacious tunnel, Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron were all worried about what they saw; however Knockout and Breakdown were only just confused. In the middle of the two groups; one side the Decepticons, the other side the Autobots, and in the middle was three cloaked humans and a mech that supposedly died a long time ago.

No one said anything, yet soon enough three more transformers arrived into the spacious tunnel, and all three of them went right next to the humans and the other bot. No bot said anything again, mainly because they were all surprised, because after they arrived into the tunnel the other three Autobots made it now impossible for anyone to get out.

"Looks like there's nowhere to go now Ironhide," Megatron commented, still shocked to see the old mech again after all this time.

"Heh, not quite Megatron, but it was nice to see you, Prime and the Hatchet again." Ironhide replied, and no one noticed that all those in the middle were all touching each other, including the humans. Before anyone could say anything else, all seven of them transwarped out of there, and were somewhere in Egypt, before taking a ground bridge back to their base.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

The day was done; the Decepticons had ended up abandoning their mine, giving the Autobots with plenty of Energon, Ratchet was now off the Synthetic Energon, and all those who were in the tunnel knew one thing. They gained back an old dead friend, but now they might have some new enemies to deal with as well.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, until more, later everyone, and please review :)**


End file.
